<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crush by candrahearts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916305">Crush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/candrahearts/pseuds/candrahearts'>candrahearts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, Temporary Amnesia, sparx gets hurt and nova fixes him up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/candrahearts/pseuds/candrahearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sparx gets injured on a mission, Nova takes it on herself to get him medical help. But after he's all fixed up... well, he might have a little bit of amnesia from system lag. What would it take for Nova to jog his memory?</p><p>
  <em>Nova collapsed against the doorframe and watched him, shocked. He’d just ignored her like she wasn’t even there.<br/>This never happened.<br/>Ever.<br/>Maybe hell had frozen over when she wasn’t paying attention.</em>
</p><p> <br/>Originally posted on tumblr for Spova Week Day 6, prompt: Episode</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nova/SPRX-77 (Super Robot Monkey Team)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was 100% inspired by that one Wall-E scene. You know the one :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started off as a pretty typical day.</p><p>Chiro slept through his alarm and had to be dragged out of bed by Nova.</p><p>Gibson got distracted and burned breakfast and Sparx had to salvage whatever was still edible.</p><p>Antauri beat everyone in the morning spar and waxed eloquently about it for about four minutes, by Otto’s count.</p><p>Oh yeah, and they were currently on a sabotaged space cruiser whose autopilot had gone completely rogue. The team had all split up, doing whatever they could, whatever it took to get into hyperwarp so that the autopilot would <em>finally shut off. </em></p><p>Otto was in the engine room, keeping everything together with luck, metal scraps, duct tape, and sheer force of will.</p><p>Chiro was on the bridge, trying to keep the pilots on course and the autopilot from killing them.</p><p>The rest of the Monkeys were in the main area, trying to keep the passengers calm.</p><p>The hyperwarp engine was out (of course it was) and its panel was broken—its gears had popped off and were rolling around the floor somewhere in the foyer.</p><p>There were only two gears left to find when alarms began to ring. <em>Approaching max warp-speed,</em> a computerized voice said. <em>Please engage hyperwarp. Please engage hyperwarp.</em></p><p>“I can’t flood the engine open until it’s engaged!” Otto’s voice crackled through their comms.</p><p>“And Captain Darius can’t unlock the engaging levers until that panel’s fixed!” Chiro added.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Antauri caught sight of the panel sinking into the floor. “The panel!” he shouted in warning.</p><p>Sparx was the closest to it. He caught it and hauled it back up until the gear slots were visible. Gibson appeared with one of the last two gears and popped it into place. “It’s—really heavy—” Sparx groaned. “Hurry…” Gibson nodded and rushed off.</p><p>
  <em>Please engage hyperwarp. Please engage hyperwarp.</em>
</p><p>“Guys, hurry!” Otto shouted. “If it overheats I’m never gonna get it started—”</p><p>Nova dug underneath every possible piece of furniture looking for the stupid missing gear. It had to be somewhere!</p><p>
  <em>Please engage hyperwarp. Please engage hyperwarp.</em>
</p><p>Sparx shifted his position slightly, trying to get a better grip. Sweat rolled down his neck and made tracks in his fur<em>. So… heavy…</em> His arms were starting to creak, that was never a good sign. It couldn't be that heavy, it was just a console! He'd lifted things way heavier than this! He groaned again, this time mostly to express his frustration. <em>Gotta keep it open. </em>His heartbeat echoed hollowly in his head. <em>Probably... probably shoulda used my magnets instead. Stupid. But I can't let go to open 'em or this thing'll sink right down into the floor and we won't be able to do anything and we'll be stuck here-<br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em>Please engage hyperwarp. Please engage hyperwarp.</em>
</p><p>“NOVA!”</p><p>He wasn’t sure why he’d yelled her name.</p><p>And then his foot slipped.</p><p>
  <em>KARRRUNNNNCH!!!!</em>
</p><p>It was a sickening, heart stopping sound; one Nova would continue to hear in her dreams for weeks to come.</p><p>“SPAAAAAARX!”</p><p>
  <em>Please engage hyperwarp. Please engage hyperwarp.</em>
</p><p>She found the gear wedged underneath a chaise in the corner of the room. In an instant she was back at the panel, pulling it open with all her strength. Fingers trembling, she shoved the gear in its place and the alarms stopped.</p><p>“Yeah, they got it! Captain, hit it!” Chiro whooped over the comm line.</p><p>“You got it, boss!” came the pilot’s reply.</p><p>The panel <em>vmmmm’d</em> open of its own accord, all levers locked in the correct place. Nova’s heart shot up into her throat and stayed there as Sparx rolled out from under it and she scooped him into her arms. One of his arms had been torn off at the shoulder, the other one dented and mangled. One of his antennae had been crushed against his head and his helmet was dented, cracked, and creased where it shouldn’t be. One of his lenses was cracked open and she was pretty sure his tail wasn’t supposed to be bent like that…</p><p>Otto’s voice echoed throughout the ship. “Hyperwarp activating in 15… 14… 13…”</p><p>
  <em>Damn it all!</em>
</p><p>She grabbed him up in her arms, activated her rocket pack, and left Gibson and Antauri to do damage control. Zipping as fast as she could through the ship’s corridors, she made her way back to Docking Bay 2, where they’d left the Super Robot. <em>He’s gotta be okay, he’s gotta be, he’s gotta be,</em> <em>he’s gotta be, he’s gotta be, </em>she repeated like a mantra, heart descending from her throat to slam painfully against her ribs.</p><p>“8… 7… 6…”</p><p>She felt warm liquid seep through her fur, and she didn't want to know whether it was blood or cooling fluid or anything else. None of those things were good. She held his mangled form even tighter to her, not daring to look down at him. Her teeth clenched until her jaw hurt, but she couldn't feel it at all. Miraculously, she found the right docking bay, and like the Robot knew she was coming, he opened the chest hatch for her.</p><p>“3… 2… 1! Here we go!”</p><p>They were hurtling through space faster than the speed of sound, but Nova didn’t feel a thing. She shoved him into one of the healing tanks while she banged out all the dents in his arms. Otto would have done a better job, but she wasn't Otto and Sparx needed to be fixed <em>now.</em> The green Monkey could go over them again later if he thought they needed a more delicate touch. It was long, agonizing minutes—five, then ten, then almost twenty—until his antennae were reattached, until his helmet was sealed properly again, until his bruises faded measurably.</p><p>When the healing tank’s light turned green, she removed him from it, set him on the exam table, and fixed the lens over his eye. As she snapped his repaired arms back into place, she began to panic. Why wasn’t he saying anything? Was something wrong? She didn’t think he had any lasting head or brain damage, as the Diagnostics system hadn’t told her that that was the case. She moved to his other arm and Sparx was still uncharacteristically silent.</p><p>After Nova had finally twisted his second wrist back into place, she stood back and looked at him. “Sparx, are you okay?” She whispered it like a prayer, wondering, pleading, asking, hoping…</p><p>Sparx’s eyes opened, but his expression didn’t change. He rolled off the table and stood, ignoring Nova when she reached out an arm to steady him. He looked down at his hands. He turned his left hand into a magnet, then the right one. He lifted them up to look at them, then put his arms down and put his weapons away. He looked up slowly, then began to walk toward Nova.</p><p>“Sparx, I was so worried, I’ve never seen—!”</p><p>Without stopping, he stepped right past her into the main room. He went over to the console and began to tap the console’s buttons with methodical precision.</p><p>Nova collapsed against the doorframe and watched him, stunned. He’d just ignored her like she wasn’t even there.</p><p>This <em>never</em> happened.</p><p>
  <em>Ever.</em>
</p><p>Maybe hell had frozen over when she wasn’t paying attention.</p><p>Two, three more minutes passed as she watched him, hoping that he would turn around and talk to her, thank her, at least acknowledge her. She never noticed how much she actually enjoyed his attention until he wouldn’t even <em>look</em> at her. “Sparx!” she called across the room at last.</p><p>He turned halfway, looking at her with a blank, neutral expression.</p><p>Cold fear gripped her heart. She crossed the floor in three strides and grabbed his arm. He met her gaze, but there wasn’t anything in it. “Sparx…” she whimpered.</p><p>Nothing. It was like she was invisible.</p><p>Anger surging through her fear, she grabbed his shoulders and shook him hard. “SPARX!”</p><p>She slid her hand into his, weaving his fingers between her own. With her other, she cupped his cheek. “Sparx, please…”</p><p>He blinked once, very, very slowly.</p><p>Finally giving in to a last, desperate shred of hope, she pressed her lips against his.</p><p>She pulled away again, and, seeing nothing, turned away. But his hand was tightening in hers, and she turned back around to face him, something fluttering in her chest. He tilted his head, his eyes squeezing shut. When they blinked open again, something alive, something warm, lit behind them. “Nova…?”</p><p>
  <em>Holy Shuggazoom, delayed reaction, much?</em>
</p><p>“Sparx…” she breathed.</p><p>His fingers tightened reflexively, and he looked at his hand, frowning. Gasping, he pulled their linked hands up. “Nova, what-?” He looked at their hands, then at her, then at their hands again.</p><p>“Sparx, you absolute fucking <em>idiot</em>…” she cried. “Why? Why on Shugazoom…” Then her mouth was crashing onto his again and Sparx didn’t know what to do except hold her tight.</p><p>After they pulled apart the second time, Sparx swallowed and then chuckled. “You know, it <em>is</em> called a crush…”</p><p>“Sparx, you literally almost <em>died</em>.” She clapped her hands on his shoulders and shook him again, just in case it hadn’t been enough the first time.</p><p>Sparx cupped both her cheeks in his hands and grinned. “No way. I'm too tough for that. And, well, even if that <em>was</em> the case… you kissed me twice and meant it both times. <em>Totally</em> worth it.”</p><p>“I did kiss you… oh stars, I<em> kissed you</em>…” Nova pulled back as her head whirled. She’d kissed the red Monkey. On the <em>lips</em>, even. It was official, hell had completely and utterly frozen over. She blinked and focused on him as he tilted his head, brow raised questioningly. She swallowed and finally deigned to process the fact that she’d kissed him, she’d lived, and she’d enjoyed it. She exhaled giddily. “Eh, it wasn’t too bad. I could probably stand to do it again.”</p>
<hr/><p>It took Chiro and the rest of the team a little less than half an hour to get the ship and its crew and passengers settled down. When they arrived back in the Robot, the first thing they saw was Sparx and Nova hugging like the world was ending.</p><p>When they heard the tube land, the red and yellow Monkeys turned.</p><p>It turned out that the two of them weren’t just hugging, they were kissing, too.</p><p>Gibson wordlessly handed Otto a six-dollar bill.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm over on tumblr at <a href="https://sweetcircuits.tumblr.com"> sweetcircuits</a> for robot monkey-related ramblings and arts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>